


Cool Kids

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: And he hates baseball, God damn I love my boys, I did too, Kenny's in track because as a poor person track and baseball were the only two sports I played, M/M, Sports, Stenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny needs to become one of the cool kids in school. Best way to do that is to bring the glory of a win to your small town school.





	Cool Kids

**Cool Kid**

 

A gunshot fired. Kenny had to resist the urge to jump. Instead he took off running as if his life depended on it. He had to win this race. If he won, he would become popular and he needed it. He needed the glory that came with winning a medal. 

He kept his focus, his mind cleared, and his eyes on the line. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the crowd cheered. He could see it, the ribbon at the end. He put everything thing he had into being the first to cross the line. 

He had trained for this. He felt like he ate, breathed, and slept running. Most days he came close to the state record. He had already beat the school record and then his own record. But this would be different.

The feel of the ribbon gliding across his chest broke Kenny out of his trance. Be He did it. Kenny smiled as he tried to catch his breath. He placed gold. He had brought victory to the school. 

The flashing lights on the track board caught his attention.

45.26 seconds.

Kenny let out a laugh as he felt a teammate hug him. He broke state record. He felt good. He felt better than good. He felt amazing. And he wasn't sure anything could bring him down from his high.

***

Kenny entered the school feeling like a king. He knew it would be awhile before they changed the trophy case, but that was fine. The school was buzzing with energy and he was the cause of it.

“Kenny!”

He turned to see Kyle wrap an arm around his shoulders. The redhead was grinning from ear to ear.

“Great work Saturday. Sorry I couldn't be there. Mom has a weird bug up her ass about how Ike and I don't appreciate our Jewish faith, so that's how I spent the Sabbath. At the synagogue.”

“It's fine. It's not like I broke a state record and brought honor to our cows or anything.”

Kyle let out a laugh. Kenny knew this was part of why he was one of the cool kids in school. He was handsome, his laugh was contagious, having money allowed him to keep in the loop with the latest technology. How Kenny was friends still, after all these years of his lame, poor ass hanging around, he wasn't sure.

“Honor upon the cows. Sorry. That one got to me. But seriously dude. Grats.”

“Thanks. This how you felt after states? All like… high on power?”

“Fuck yes. Nationals hit me with the humble stick. But until that, it felt so good.”

“Kenny!”

The blonde's heartbeat picked up as he turned to the approaching man. Even today, on a day Kenny knew he rolled out of bed and threw on clothes, he looked cool. Kenny was envious. He knew if he threw on a random shirt and pants with holes in them, he would look like the poor kid he was. But Stan, he just looked amazing.

“Dude!” Stan pulled him into a bear hug. Kenny could feel the muscles try to imbed themselves into his own lanky frame. “That was fucking amazing! I snuck out and made it in time to watch you run! DUDE!” Stan let go of Kenny and looked at Kyle. “This fucker was like already winning and then he just pulls out some kind of turbo boost. Just dude! You were so amazing! Finished like a whole 10 seconds ahead of second place.” 

Having Stan, his friend of forever, quarterback, most popular and wanted person in school say that, made Kenny melt and prideful. 

“Thanks dude. Didn't know you saw it.”

“Fuck yeah I did! I would have come congratulated you, but camera crew, couldn't get into more trouble.”

“How is that going?” Kyle asked. 

“Eh.” Stan shrugged and motioned with his hands. “You know my dad. He'll be over it in a few more days.”

Kenny's smile didn't leave his face, even in his most hated class. 

At practice, he noticed an obscene amount of people in the bleachers watching the track and field players. Kenny winked at a group of girls in front as he jogged by on his warm up lap. Most of them giggled and waved, one girl gave him an eye roll before looking in another direction. Kenny followed her sight and found himself staring at the butt of one of the girls. It was a nice butt, but he knew the girl was openly lesbian. He knew why she was looking. Kenny smiled wider too himself as he thought of Stan looking at him like that. He hoped the girl asked her crush out.

It wasn't until Kenny stopped to talk to his coach, did he notice Kyle, Stan and Cartman sitting in the bleachers. Stan looked like the only one who was willing to be there. Cartman was very obviously complaining as he typed away on his phone and Kyle looked like he was attempting to do homework.

Stan always seemed to view track and field the same as girls volleyball, meaning they were lame. So to have his crush of six years finally and truly notice his sport of choice over his on and off girlfriend's felt amazing. Last time Kenny got this much attention was when he was playing magic, but they deemed that uncool. He still played and was feared among the nerd, but Stan, Kyle, and Cartman weren't aware.

Stan seemed to light up when Kenny caught his eye. Kenny gave a small wave and Stan waved back. That little jester made Kenny's heart leap to his throat. The rest of practice, Kenny showed off. He purposely did some extra stretches, showing his ass off to Stan. He ran like he was trying to win. He felt the need to prove how amazing he was.

Later that night Kenny got a text. He immediately grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house, sending a reply message. Halfway to his destination he got a reply text. Kenny stopped for a moment, debating going back home. Instead he continued his run. He reached the familiar house and immediately ran around to the side, hoping not to be seen. He easily pulled himself up and over the fence. The ladder he normally used was missing. Kenny frowned, but it didn’t matter. The ladder was just convenient. He could reach his destination without it. Kenny pulled himself back onto the fence and stood, balancing himself on the thin boards. He leapt, reaching for the window ledge. He was always proud when he made it the first try. 

Kenny pulled himself up a bit to peek inside the window. He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding when he saw Stan sitting on his bed, with one earbud in, doing homework. Kenny spent a moment taking Stan in, wishing he didn’t have to disturb him. He lightly tapped on the window, hoping that was enough to gain Stan’s attention. The noirette looked up and, panic on his face momentarily. It vanished quickly as Stan got up to help Kenny in. The two tried to make as little noise as possible as Stan pulled Kenny inside.

Kenny was barely on the floor before Stan was helping him up. Immediately he was pulled into a hug. He pulled back, grabbed Kenny’s face and brushed their lips together.

“God, I missed you,” Stan whispered, his breath ghosting across Kenny’s lips. 

Kenny grinned. “It’s been a few hours dude.”

“I haven’t kissed you in like a whole week. It’s been torture. I never wanted to profess my love for you more than at that track meet. You looked so amazing and beautiful. I wanted to kiss you in front of the whole world.”

Kenny knew his cheeks were red. He always felt like a blushing school girl around his friend. “You’re a dick for not doing it.”

“I am. I missed the best opportunity to not only prove to you how much I love you, but to show the world.”

Kenny captured Stan’s lips in the kiss he had been dying for. Stan’s mouth moved against his own in a dance they had become familiar with over the past year.

“You got your phone back. That’s a good sign.”

Stan gently pulled Kenny over to his bed, doing his best to keep his lips on Kenny’s. Stan hummed in agreement. 

“Mom is pissed at him.”

Kenny smiled as he was pulled onto the bed with Stan, hovering above the other teen. “Nice. Make out and cuddles?”

Stan captured Kenny’s lips once more. “Yes.”

Kenny loved when the two were like this. Just him and Stan. All of Kenny’s problems seemed to disappear. School didn’t exist. Parents weren’t real. Nothing else mattered but the man in front of him. Stan pulled away and rested his forehead against Kenny’s.

“I call little spoon,” he whispered with a grin.

Kenny smiled. He always found it adorable that Stan would call out what spoon he wanted to be. He rolled over, pressing his back to Kenny, and took one of the blonde’s arms and hugged it. Kenny curled closer and wrapped his other arm across the boy’s waist. He kissed the back of Stan’s head and closed his eyes. The sweet scented black locks of hair tickled his nose. He knew Stan just used whatever was available in the shower, but somehow it was still totally Stan. Kenny buried his nose into the hair. He felt a little ashamed. He knew he probably didn’t smell as nice. After practice, he went to work. He hadn’t taken a real shower before leaving his house.

Kenny felt so content like this.

Naturally it was short lived.

Fear hit Kenny hard as the sound of stomping seemed to echo in the small room. He felt his heart stop beating as instincts took over. He quickly rolled away from Stan and wedged himself between Stan’s stash space between the wall and the bed. Getting out would be a dick, but he knew this was the best hiding space. Stan barely had the blanket moved before someone knocked on the door and immediately entered. 

“What do you want?” Stan asked. His tone told Kenny everything he needed to know. 

“To talk.” Mr. Marsh’s voice sounded like he had a few beers. Not drunk but definitely not sober.

“Why? So you can find something new to ground me for,  _ Stotch _ ?”

A heavy silence hung in the air. Kenny wasn’t sure if it was better he couldn’t see anything besides shoes or not.

“Stan, I just don’t want you making any mistakes. You’re throwing your life away.”

“How?” The venom in his voice scared Kenny a bit.

“Be-because… Why couldn’t you chose Kyle? Or Cartman? Even the Stotch kid.” 

Kenny couldn’t help but think how each of them were pretty popular at school. Kyle with his Basketball and good grades. Cartman for some ungodly reason. Even Butters was popular and nearly always the lead in school performances. Kenny tried, but no one took as much notice to him as the others. Sometimes he felt he just faded into the background.

“Because it doesn’t work like that. I love Kenny.” He knew it was bad timing, but hearing Stan all but yell it at his father made Kenny’s heart leap. “What’s wrong with that? Is it because he’s poor? Do you think he will never amount to anything? Do you think I’m throwing my life away in the process?”

“Stan-”

“Fuck you!” Stan was yelling now. Passion taking over. “You don’t know him. He goes to school. He has a job. His athletic accomplishments amount to more than Kyle’s or mine or anyone else’s. What is your actual problem with Kenny?”

“The McCormicks are white trash and won't be anything but white trash! I want better for my son!”

The silence stung. Mr. Marsh was right. Once white trash, always white trash. He would never amount to much. He was hoping bringing home a medal and setting a new record would show the man differently, but it didn’t. He hadn’t approved of Kenny when he first caught his son kissing Kenny kissing Stan when they were 13. He didn’t approve of him when they were caught making out in Stan’s room three months ago. He didn’t approve of him when he saw them making out in Stan’s car last week. Now he knew why. 

“Kenny is amazing.” Stan’s voice rang strong and clear in Kenny’s ears. “He is beautiful and kind. At the track meet there were scouts there, wanting him for the olympics. They were at his practice today. He is going to kick ass and I’m going to be there with him. And if we end up poor and homeless than oh well, at least I’m happy with him which is more than I can say for you.”

“He wants you to believe there were scouts-”

“ _ I _ saw them.  _ I  _ went to his meet Saturday. Kenny doesn’t even know.”

“He’s just-”

“Unless you’re apologizing or ungrounding me, I don’t fucking care! MOM!”

Kenny heard a fait “God damn it, Randy,” though the floorboards before Sharon called out for her husband. He knew the man was storming off like an emo teen. He felt the bed move before he saw Stan’s face appear above him, filled with different emotions. He quickly got up and pulled the other into a hug, sitting in his lap. Stan let out a flood of tears. Kenny just rubbed his back and hair.

“Thanks for sticking up for me and embellishing my accomplishments to try and win over your dad.”

“Randy can go fuck himself.” Stan’s muffled voice said. “I didn’t embellish anything.”

“Olympic scouts? That’s not how-”

“There were scouts there.” Stan pulled his face out of Kenny’s chest. Even after crying, Kenny thought he looked handsome and cool. “Coaches who were checking you out. College ones wanting you to go to their college. Coaches hoping they could train you and get you into competitions. Talking about the olympics. I embellished nothing.”

“I’m good but not olympic level good.”

“I’m a good football player but not pro good. That’s what training is for. Scouts find people with the most potential they can train into becoming the best. The fact that college scouts showed up to  _ practice _ speaks volumes, Kenny. Most only care about your performances. If you can win or not. They are going to be fighting over you.”

Kenny couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t have the grades to go to college. He barely made C’s in everything. It was a nice feeling thinking about how he could possibly have a future outside of fast food.

“Don’t think I’ll be going to college once they see my grades.”

“C’s equal degrees dude. They don’t care nearly as much as high school. Shelly was telling me when we had the Colorado State football scout here. Besides, if you don’t want to pursue running after high school, whatever. It’s your life. I just want to be apart of it.”

Kenny kissed Stan’s forehead. “I want to be apart of yours. I’ll follow you to whatever college like a lost puppy.”

Stan hummed and buried his face back into Kenny’s chest. “Not if I follow you first.”

A light tap on the door caused both boys to jump. Kenny was moving off of Stan when they heard the door open and close. 

“Don’t bother.” Kenny turned to see Stan’s mom just inside the door. “I heard you hit the floor earlier. However, I will ask you get off his lap a moment.”

She gave the boys a soft smile as Kenny sat on the bed next to Stan before sitting on the other side of him. Stan grabbed Kenny’s hand. He suspected it was more for Stan’s sake than his own. 

“Stan, your father is an idiot. You already know this. You aren’t grounded. You aren’t in trouble. There is nothing wrong with dating Kenny. Your dad is just an asshole. However,” Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat as Sharron turned towards hims, “you get any kind of college offer and you are taking it. If I have to help you apply for grants and scholarships, I will. I will take money out of Stan’s college funds if need be.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t you hey me. Both of you will get a good education. Even if I have to sell Randy to science where they can study his stupidity.”

“It’s that 2.8% neanderthal,” Stan said smiling. “It makes him 2.8% dumber.”

“Yeah it does. Just, do what makes you both happy. And use protection when having sex.”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as Kenny let out a laugh.

“And no more parkouring into the house. Just use the door. I’ll deal with Randy.”

Kenny blushed and bowed his head a little. Obviously, Mrs Marsh had caught him sneaking in before. She patted Stan’s leg and left the two alone.

The two were quite as they sat on Stan’s bed, holding hands. Kenny was glad Mrs Marsh existed in this world. He didn’t know why she put up with Mr. Marsh’s bullshit, but it wasn’t really his business. He would be eternally grateful for her.

“Hey.” Stan’s voice caught Kenny’s attention and he turned towards the other. “How pissed do you think the school will be when they find out two of the hottest and most popular dudes in school are boyfriends?”

Kenny smiled at being called Stan’s boyfrien. “You mean one of the most popular guys.”

“You saying I’m not popular?” Stan almost sounded hurt.

Kenny gave Stan a kiss. “I’m saying my boyfriend is. I am not.”

Confusion passed over Stan’s face for a moment. “Dude. You’re kidding right? You’re like the rebel bad boy, who is sweet on the inside. Girls and boys think you’re a dream boat. Hell, the nerds praise your Magic game. You’re popular. Most of those people at your practice were there for you.”

Kenny smiled. “If you say so. If that’s the case, school is going to be devastated. We may replace Tweek and Craig as the cutest male couple.”

***

**BONUS**

“Yeah, and if Craig had wheels, he’d be a wheel barrow,” Kyle said, lifting his head to look his friends in the eye. “You thought I didn’t know?”

Kenny stood confused next to his boyfriend.

“I didn’t know. Stop being a god damn-”

“You’re also a fucking idiot, Cartman.”

“How?” Stan asked. 

Kyle cleared his throat as he set down his homework. The redhead, while smart, had a serious problem leaving his least favorite subjects until last minute. He rose his voice a few octaves, mocking his two friends. “Stan looks so handsome and cool, doesn't he Kyle? Kenny is so Kawaii!!! Notice me! I watch you run every track meet because I love your booty!” Kyle picked his book back up. “Not to mention the side glances, the “secret” smiles to each other, the constant contact and extra long hugs, Stan always needing to leave my house when Kenny got off work. You actually refusing to take Wendy back. Seriously. Four months. It doesn’t take a genius. But you're welcome for covering for you two when someone would ask questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
